


Maid George?!

by mougiepuddycatlover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BBH, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Jokes, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfoundiscute changemymind idareu, M/M, Maids, Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), badboyhalo where tf are you in the tags, enjoy0the0dreamsmp0rp, skyelikes mdaddys yowtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mougiepuddycatlover/pseuds/mougiepuddycatlover
Summary: I was added to a Dream SMP role play Server on Discord and Dream (me) and George (sexy friend) had a bit of special fun. With the added context of the other lot (Bbh, Tommyinnit, Skye the spaz, Techno eventually and a no shame atmosphere). This is the smutty version of what procured, turned into a fanfic. Pretty much it starts with a photo/drawing of George in a maid costume and spirals out of smutty control from there.This fanfic features; (Skyes mega abs and a squeeling, exploding pig - not techno, i promise - and a bunch of other random shite that procures and unfolds during and after the smut. So hold onto your hats folks! SHITS ABOUT TO GET BUMPY!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Reluctant if even a thing at ALL Technoblade/Skye the spaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. UWU Maid sama (Dream ur next)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Dunno what to say. Readers enjoy. Dream smp if they happen to stumble across this. I am SO SORRY (Not really, have fun shitting urselves laughing) Good luck all. If you make it through then congrats! I will put warnings up for smut. Just as a heads up if you only wanna read the weirdness. Heh.  
> Anyway.  
> Stay cool guys. Coz it's f'n hot here.  
> Byeet! :D XD

_Dream has joined the game_

A flurry of pixelated leaves and petals swirled around him, like a swarm of shimmering, earthy fish. Great bursts of golden light slowly seeped through the greens and oranges and pinks, until the leaves floated and twirled, finally settling down to rest on the ground, and he was covered in melting, warm light that set his body aglow.

A notification popped up to his left and he raised an eyebrow, tapping into it.

_(BadBoyHalo) Hi Dream!_

His lips pinched, curling up a bit and his fingers flew across the screen.

_(Dream) Bad! I have something to show you!_

_(BadBoyHalo) Oh? What is it?_

Dreams hand slipped into his hoody pocket, fingers brushing against the glossy paper sitting perfect and undamaged.

_(Dream) Just cmere : )_

There was a short pause so Dream began to head towards the community house, the sound of birds and other wild life, and leaves swaying in the breeze, a gentle hum in his ears. He whistled as he walked, killing a few pigs as he walked. (Techno bitch.)

_(BadBoyHalo) Mmkay. Where are you?_

_(Dream) I’m heading to the community house_

_(BadBoyHalo) Oh! Well I’m there anyway._

_(BadBoyHalo) See you soon?_

The community house popped into view from the forest he’d just emerged from and he laughed when he saw a chicken burst from an egg Bad threw onto the ground and Bad start running after it, yelling with his arms in the air.

Dream walked around the lake to the bridge, watching with mild amusement as the chaos unfolded.

_(Dream) You catch the chicken yet?_

Bad paused his chaotic running to read his message and jumped, whipping around to squint through the windows.

Dream sprinted over to the door and flung it open, narrowly missing Bad and making him yelp and jump back in surprise.

“Dream! Don’t _do_ that!” He cried, shoving Dream lightly in the shoulder.

Dream laughed a throaty laugh, body bent at the waist and arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Oh my _god_! You should have seen your _face!_ ” He cackled.

Bad grumbled, pouting but didn’t say anything else, watching Dream as he calmed down a bit. The smile didn’t leave his face.

“So? What is it?”

Dreams smile twisted and he pulled out the glossy bit of paper from his pocket and handed it to Bad.

Dream watched with fidgeting fingers and shuffling feet as Bad’s face shift from shock to horror to amusement and then back to shock again. A flurry of other emotions also passed across his face, but flashed so fast Dream couldn’t catch them.

The curiosity was burning him from the inside out. He hadn’t been able to see what was on it because Sapnap, the prick, had set a lock on it so only Bad could unlock it for him because he ‘wanted to know what Bad’s thoughts on it were before he showed Dream’. Dream had been carrying it for the past 9 hours had been practically pulling his hair out with impatience.

“I-“ Bad cut off and his face flushed, eyes wide. “Well damn. What a muffin head…”

“What? What is it?!”

Bad glanced up at him curiously. “You haven’t seen it yet?”

Dream tugged a hand through his hair, “No. Sapnap, the _prick-_ “

“Language.”

Dream shot him a glare. “ _Sapnap,_ the _fucker-_ “

“Ah- aye-!”

“-locked it so I couldn’t see the image until you gave me permissions to look at it.” Dream growled.

“Oh.” Bad blinked. “Mmkay then. Here.” He tapped into the messages and typed a quick ping before smiling and handing the paper slip back to Dream. “There ya go!”

“Thanks.” Dream breathed, snatching the slip back from Bad.

The white and cream, spotted paper glimmered and rippled to a white and then shifted to different tones of grey until an image beyond his wildest imaginations appeared.

His heart stuttered to a stop when he saw what was on it.

It was George. But… he was on the ground with his knees tucked beneath him, his face turned down and to the side. There was a fierce blush on his cheeks and his eyebrows were pinched and drawn down, a small – almost non-existent – pout to his lips. His hands were pressed down between his legs where the skirt didn’t reach and he was leaning down slightly.

He was wearing a maids outfit.

Dreams eyes just about bulged out of their sockets, his jaw clacking to the floor. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t _move_. He was frozen. (Let it goooo let it gooooooooo can’t hold it back anymorrreee)

The maids outfit was addicting. All he could see was milky skin and black and white frills and fabric. The skirt came down to Georges mid thigh at best, with white frills beneath the black skirt, and it reached up with straps to puffed sleeves, a white button up with frilled cuffs beneath it and cat, thigh high socks along his legs with garter clips to keep them in place. There was also a large black bow around the collar of his button up and a larger bow at the back of the skirt overalls, tied at the waist. And, of course, Georges signature glasses were perched atop of his head.

Dreams mind was swirling. He didn’t know _how_ Sapnap got a picture of George like this, and he was most certainly going to ask how the _fuck_ this happened, but…

Heat creeped to Dreams face and spread throughout his body, settling like a pool of lava in the pit of stomach, trickling down to his lower abdomen.

“Fuck.” He whispered, eyes taking in every inch of Georges body. He could see Bad’s eyebrow raise in the corner of his eye but he ignored him.

His eyes travelled to his face and down the expanse of his body to his legs. They looked smooth. All soft, creamy skin, his hair that perfect amount of mussed that had him swallowing his tongue every time he saw it.

“Fuck.” He choked out again, the heat spreading along his neck and face and ears. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

“Aye- Dream-!”

“I-“ Dreams voice cracked and jumped an octave. He groaned, placing his hands on his face and dragging them down. He needed to get a _hold of himself_ for _fucks sake!_

Peeking up at Bad he saw that his eyebrows were pinched and his eyes slightly narrowed, but there was a spark of smugness and amusement in Bad’s eyes that made Dream flush even harder, though he didn’t know why. Or at least… he told himself he didn’t know.

He stole another glance at the photo before swiftly shoving it back into his pocket and thrusting a hand into his hair, grabbing it in frustration.

“Fuck…” He whispered, eyes hooded and staring up at the ceiling.

“Dream… you really shouldn’t-“

Dream turned around to shoot Bad a deadly glare but lifted an arm to cover the exposed lower part of his face, hiding his red face from view when Bad peered a little bit too close at him.

“I-I’ll talk to you later.” Dream rasped and half walked half sprinted to the door, slamming it shut behind him before Bad could respond.

He _really_ needed a cold shower.

…and a picture frame.


	2. Pig Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2020 DEATH DAY!!!!  
> So... no smut this chapter. It's a bit angsty. Bit not. Also the person running our Dream rp server (bit of a legend) told me to ask if any of you lovelies would like to join our discord server! If ya wanna get in with the fun then hit me up in the comments!  
> Anywho. Hope you enjoy. My sleep deproved ass certainly wen to hell and back writing this chapter for y'all XDDDD  
> Cya laddies!

“You and Dream have been hanging out quite a bit lately. Are you guys uploading a new video?” George asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet as he collected wood.

A leaf tickled against Dreams jaw and he batted it away. He was so _stupid_ for jumping into the bush. He doesn’t even know why he did it. He just saw Bad and George walking towards him, and the image of George in that outfit flashed in his mind and he found himself 2 seconds later with a dozen more scratches and his hair covered in leaves.

He shouldn’t be here. This was weird, and kind of wrong. But he continued to watch as Bad tilted his head curiously at George from behind a tree.

“Yeah. We have a bit. We’re not uploading a video though.”

George nodded slowly, “Right.”

Bad continued to watch George, confusion pulling at his brows. “Why do you ask?”

He shrugged, “Just wondering.”

Bad hummed.

They were silent for a bit before George piped up again, a smile slipping easily onto his face.

“I’ve seen a lot of Twitter posts shipping you two together. Is there actually something going on between you two?” George asked casually.

Bad didn’t respond, frowning harder at George.

His mouth dropped, a glimmer of realisation flashing in his eyes, “Wait. George?”

“Ya?”

“Are-“ Bad cut off with a startled laugh. “Are you _jealous_ right now?!”

Georges face heated up, and Dreams heart raced. “M-me?! Jealous?! Of _Dream?!_ No _way_!”

“You are! You _so_ are! OH MY GOD!!!”

“I am not!” he cried back, flailing his arms around. His axe almost smacked into his leg in his mad freak out.

Bad smirked and twirled his axe with a shrug and snicker. “Whatever you say George~”

George groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh come on George~!”

Georges ears were tinted a rouge colour that stretched from his fingers to his neck and into his shirt. Dream eyes were wide as he watched the embarrassment wash over George like a wave. It was… enrapturing. He couldn’t get enough of the flush of his cheeks and the way he tried to cover his face, and avert his eyes.

“Ugh. Just- I’m _not_ jealous. I- ugh. Whatever I’m leaving. You two have fun being gay.” George huffed and clicked to log out.

“Wait-!” Bad called out but a swirl of leaves and twigs encased George and he was gone a second later.

Bad groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “Muffin heads. They’re _both_ muffins.”

Dream watched as he collapsed to the ground with a huff and unzipped his jacket, flapping the opening. His eyebrows were drawn down, eyes focused elsewhere.

Dream took that as his que to sneak around the back.

“I still ship it though…” He tilted his head with a snort, “Gay for Dream. So silly. I’d be gay for Skeppy if anyone…”

Dream raised his hand to tap Bad’s shoulder, but he faltered slightly at Bads words. He didn’t know why. He loved scaring Bad. But something about what Bad just said made him pause. Then withdraw his hand slightly.

He backpedalled a bit, just to the forest and then walked back towards Bad, letting his feet fall harder so Bad knows he’s here.

Bad started, whipping around to Dream.

“Oh! Dream!”

“Do you know if George will be coming back?”

“He left like a minute ago. You just missed him. He was a bit upset though so I don’t think he’ll be coming back any time soon…” Bad said with a raised eyebrow.

Dream grabbed his face in his hands and yelled a sudden and loud, “FUCK!”

Bad jumped, “Ah- AYE! LANGUAGE!”

“Was-“ Dream breathed in a shaky, excited breathe, “Was he a _ctually_ jealous? Oh my god.”

Bad’s face fell. “Wha- You heard that?! Where were you?!” He cried, getting up to his feet.

Dream cracked a smile but didn’t respond.

Bad narrowed his eyes at Dream but answered anyway, “From the looks of it. I’m pretty sure he was, yeah. I was just being a good muffin.”

Heat pooled in his stomach and he jumped into the air with a face splitting grin and fist pump. “YES!”

Dream twirled on his heel to where George last stood and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“OH GEEEOORRGGE!!!”

“Pfft. So tiring.” Bad huffed behind him. Dream ignored him.

“I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!”

“You know he can’t hear you right? This is pointless.”

“COME ON GEORGE!!!” Dream yelled.

Bad said something along the lines of, “Fine. Ignore me!” And went to sit on a log behind him, pulling out a cookie to nibble on and watch.

Dreams cheeks flushed and he slipped his fingers from his pockets to curl around the edges of his hoody, “Come on George~” He called. He couldn’t really believe that George was jealous, it seemed improbable. But if he wanted to delude himself, then who was going to stop him? It didn’t matter anyway.

Nothing was going to happen.

He dragged his fingers along the front of his body to his face, and slipped them into his hair, tantalisingly, tilting his head back slightly with a grin and a deep flush across his cheeks.

“I know you want some of this~” He taunted to the sky.

“Oh brother…” Bad groaned behind him.

Dream knew it was too much to ask to summon him like this. It was so stupid. And he was trying his damned hardest not to laugh. He’d try one more time and then call it quits and finally talk to Bad.

He slipped his fingers to his lips and brushed them softly, his lips parting to bite down on them softly.

His body trembled a bit. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Geeooorrrggeee~” He cooed, his chest rumbling like a plea, lingering in the air like a simmering pit of lava.

A notification popped up on his scream.

_GeorgeNotFound has joined the game_

Dream choked on a laugh and wheezed, his eyes watering. “YES!” He shouted.

“Oh my god..” Bad mumbled.

The leaves twirled again and settled, leaving a furious George behind.

“Bad. If you even _think_ of telling Dre-“

“GEORGE!” Dream laughed, jogging over to him.

George blinked and his eyes widened in horror. He drew a hand up to rub his neck with a nervous chuckle and wave. “Er- Hello Dream.”

“George you’ve missed out on so much!” He said, stopping in front of the man.

George tilted his head, “Oh… I have? Like what?”

Dream grinned, “Well…” he said, dragging his fingers through his hair, cheeks flushed and grinning. “Me for one.”

“Pfft.” He scoffed, “I didn’t miss you.”

Dream gasped, laying a hand on his chest in mock outrage. “How could you not miss-“ He waved a hand up and down his own body, “ _this?”_

George raised an eyebrow, “Quite easily Dream.”

Dream huffed. He’d missed talking to George like this. It was always like a fresh breath of air after a long day underground. It was refreshing. George had been gone so long. He missed their easy banter and talk.

He missed _him_.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he rocked back onto the backs of his heels and tilted his head at George. Dream smiled softly, his tone falling gentle, “You might not have missed me but…” He looked up at George and lifted his hand to ruffle Georges hair, “I missed you.”

George whined, swatting his hand away. “Whatever…” He groaned.

Dream could still see the tips of Georges ears flush red though and his heart skipped a beat. No. Settle down. George gets embarrassed all the time. It didn’t mean anything.

He was mentally kicking himself to shut the fuck up.

But looking at George… It spurred feelings that he’d tried to bury when he’d seen that damned photo of him.

It was stronger. The burning in his stomach growing, spreading to his limbs and spreading like fire through his veins. Tingling his fingertips and fuzzing his brain. It was addicting. Like a thousand fireflies in his stomach. His heart fluttering like a humming bird.

Georges hair was that perfect, slightly mussed, and his skin was glowing against the honey glow of the sun. It lit him up like an angel and sent his mind reeling.

He didn’t like it. Like he didn’t like talking with Tommy. But that was the problem. It was addicting.

That invisible jar had been filling. Slowly but surely over the years.

It was filling with deep, blue, shimmering liquid that glimmered like stars and kept his attention, drawing his eyes to it every other seconds of every day. It was swirling and shifting and impossible to ignore.

He just hadn’t realised that it was on the verge of overflowing.

He could feel it now though. The urge to do something. Tell George how he felt, grab him, pull him closer to him. Love him.

But George had never shown any real interest in him. Only ever playful banter.

“George-“ He went to say more but a large pig- bigger than he’d ever seen- squealed, running from the bushes, right at them.

They swerved out of the way and George had his bow out, arrow notched and ready before he blinked and shot the pig right through its skull, slicing into its gaping mouth.

It dropped with a thud.

Without a second thought he pulled out a TNT block, lit it and threw it at the pig.

George grabbed Dreams arm and tugged him behind a tree, a scream leaving Bad when the TNT blasted the pig to bits.

George turned to Dream with a raised eyebrow.

“Was that necessary?”

He nodded, taking a step back and putting a bit of space between them. “Definitely.”

George rolled his eyes.

“No!” Someone cried, catching Georges eye. Dream pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut with a groan.

Please for the love of god _not today!_

Dream turned with a sigh to catch sight of a brunette girl with long hair come crashing into the small clearing they made and catch a flying pig limb.

“Why is Skye cradling that pigs arm…?”

Dream pinned him with a stare, “Like I said. You’ve missed out on a bit.”

“Huh.”

Tears were pouring from her eyes and Dreams lips curled in disgust when she lifted the pigs foot and kissed it with a broken sob.

“I-I’ll miss you sister…” She choked out.

Dream turned back to George who’s eyes were twinkling with absolute amusement.

“Has she gone to see Quackity? I think she’d needs those counselling sessions more than us.”

Dream wheezed. “She didn’t get the server paedophile title for no reason that is for sure.”

George choked on a surprised laugh and Dream smirked at him.

Shaking his head he turned back to face George fully. George watched him curiously but turned to face him as well, a smirk drawing on his lips, his eyebrow arched in question.

“Anyway,” Dream cleared his throat, “Uhm, well- George I do have something to say to you…” His heart was pounding in his chest, he was scared George could hear it too. Sweat pooled in his armpits and made his hands clammy.

Georges smirk fell slightly and shifted closer to Dream. “You ok?”

Dream leaned back, “U-uh y-yeah! I’m fine-!”

“My sister~!” Skye cried, barrelling between them.

Dream stumbled back and shot a glare down at the crazy woman.

She was bent over, picking something up off the ground.

This girl was so strange, it was scary. She consistently tried to get between him and George. Like a disease, popping up whenever that spurring feeling in his gut started up.

She was always conveniently there when he needed her most not to be. His eyes narrowed down at her.

Standing back up again she slipped a _human_ finger into her pocket, nodding her head, “This will come in handy.” She lifted her head and smirked over at Dream.

A low noise fell from Georges throat and Dream turned to him.

His eyes were wide in shock, his eyebrows furrowed.

Dream scoffed. “She’ll need a bit more than Quackity. They’d bounce off each other like a bloody yoyo and cause more chaos than we started with.”

George nodded, still staring at the girl cautiously.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Dream huffed irritably. If he was interrupted one more time he was going to lose his shit.

Though, he didn’t know what he was going to say. The blood was rushing so fast to his brain that the edges of his eyes were darkening. And every thought he had in past couple of days were swirling in his brain like a storm.

He didn’t understand. He didn’t _want_ to understand. These feelings were detrimental, unnecessary, and unwanted. And he was sick of seeing George, and _staring_ at him. Watching his every move and incline of his head. Every word that tumbled from his lips leaving him teetering on the edge of some unspoken, unbroken line they’d drawn.

He shouldn’t cross it. He shouldn’t breach those unknown waters.

For all his manipulation and plans in the SMP server, this might destroy them. Tear them to ribbons and have them floating to the ground in tatters.

George might be his undoing. And he couldn’t have it.

He needed to cut it.

Cut it like the threads of the fates. With George he was still tethered to humanity. Still stuck with the feelings that wash over him when he’s alone.

Guilt, hate, loathing towards himself, loneliness. Complete and utter and raw regret that keep him from sleep. From nightmares of Tommy, broken and clinging to anything he can hold. Standing on that tower.

Sapnap, huddled from neglect. Tubbo and quackity and everyone in Le’Manberg, tiptoeing around him like their walking barefoot on glass. Everything he’s done comes back to haunt him.

Georges face. Twisted and hating him though. That is the worst of them. And he hates that he’s afraid. Hates that he feels what he feels.

A pain, so deep and guttural blared in his chest and he nearly doubled over in pain.

His shoulders slackened and the world blurred beneath his mask.

He knew his choice. And he wouldn’t regret it one bit. Because he won’t remember what those feelings feel like.

“George…” He murmured, ignoring the woman to their right.

“Yeah?”

Dream couldn’t look at him. Instead turning to look at a spot of sap leaking from the tree to the right.

“I-I- we- You-“ Dream roughly pulled a hand through his hair and growled, “I can’t be wi-!”

“Daddy!” Skye cried, waving at Bad.

Bad jumped, shouting a strew of words that wavered slightly with fear.

“NO!” Bad yelled. “LANGUAGE!”

Dream tossed his hands into the air in frustration. He couldn’t fucking catch a break! Every time he felt like he was going to burst something always got in the way.

“Fuck it!” He shouted, a crazed laugh leaving his throat, “I don’t even care anymore!”

“Wha-?” George opened his mouth to speak but Dream cut him off.

“I can’t be with you anymore George!”

George froze, his eyes widening.

Dream turned and began to pace, “You’re a liability George.”

The other man flinched, drawing back his hand. “B-bu- I- _what?_ ” He breathed.

Dreams throat swelled and clamped around his words, he coughed into his fist and turned his head away from George.

“You’re dragging me down George. I can’t have you getting in the way. You’re only being a burden to me.” He spat. He sounded venomous. But he was only barely getting the words out through his closed throat.

“W-wha- _Dream!_ Where is this _coming_ from?!”

Dream couldn’t look at him.

He couldn’t bare to look at his face. It would break him. Break this carefully manufactured act he’d polished to a gleam.

He would not do it.

“ _Dream!_ ” George repeated, but this time his voice shook. “Dream _look_ at me. _Please!_ ” He begged.

Dreams fists and jaw clenched.

“I can’t be around you anymore George. I’ve had enough of you. Every second I’m with you is like I’m struggling to survive. Every _moment_ we speak, is like a splitting headache. And every time I even _look_ at you I want to be _sick._ ” He snarled. It was all true. He did. He felt head aches when they spoke, from the swirl of emotions and confusion. And he _did_ want to throw up every time he saw him, from the burst of butterflies that always erupted in his stomach.

“You are nothing to me.” _Lies,_ something distant and warm said. He told the voice it could shove it’s opinions up his ass. “Goodbye, _Gogy._ ” He spat the nickname like it was bile in his throat and turned to walk away.

“Dream _wait!_ ” George yelled, furious.

A hand latched onto his wrist and he froze.

“Why are you doing this?! What’s gotten into you?!”

He sounded angry. And hurt. His throat was rough like gravel. Dream hated that it made him shiver.

Dream dropped his head.

“Let. Me. Go.” He bit out. Staring hard at the ground.

George squeezed his wrist harder.

“ _No._ ”

Dream’s mask cracked and he whirled on George.

“Do you _seriously_ think you could _stop me?!_ ” He shouted, jabbing a hand into Georges chest harshly.

“Dream-“

“No! I’m sick of you _tormenting me_ every second of every day of my life! I’m _tired_ of it.”

“W-hat? Dream-!” George cried, backing up with every step Dream made towards him.

The tears brimming in Georges eyes slipped from their cages and fell down his cheeks.

George bumped into a tree and Dream closed in on him. Standing only an inch away from the surprised man.

“ _Why are you doing this to me?!_ ”

The tears were flowing steadily now, with no hint of letting up.

Georges was staring at him in shock. His mouth was open wide and his eyebrows were raised to his hairline. His eyes were red and puffy, and old tear tracks traced down his cheeks. His eyes were watery and trembling as well. His cheeks flushed and breath short.

Something about the way George looked, snapped something inside him. Something strong and primal that had always been there. Slowly drawing that string tighter and tighter as the months flew by.

Dreams heart shifted.

Then his body did and his hand slipped to cup Georges jaw, tilting his head up.

“Dream-“

Dream leaned down and crashed his lips to Georges.

The other man froze beneath him.

Dream pressed on harder, drawing their bodies together against the tree, his forearm bracing above Georges head.

Georges lips were soft beneath his, and oh so warm. He had to hold back a groan. It was like heaven, like all the puzzle pieces had come together and he was left with a masterpiece he hadn’t realised was there before.

It was everything he could ever want.

And it was wrong.

Hours had seemed to pass before he pulled back to find George staring up at him with eyes wide with bewilderment.

He noticed Skye staring at them from the corner of his eye and he pulled away in a slight daze to shift his attention over to the girl.

He flicked her the bird, “Yeah _fuck you_ dude!”

She grinned and shrugged, walking off in the direction of applause where Bad had conveniently been before. “Sure baby.”

Dream frowned but Georges voice brought him back to reality.

“Dream…”

Georges face was heating up with a deep blush that settles beautifully against his milky skin.

“What _was_ that Dream?” He breathed, eyes fluttering up to his mask

Dreams gaze dropped to his feet and he nervously fiddled with Georges hair from where his hand was still cupped around Georges jaw.

“I-I-“ Dream swallowed, “I think I’ve been meaning to do that for a while.”

“Completely rips hair off of George.” Skye snickered.

Dream could feel a tendon in his head pulse with annoyance. There was something _wrong_ with that woman.

He ignored the dumb ass in the background, instead roving his eyes over every minute feature on Georges face.

His stomach was bursting with butterflies and he felt lightheaded.

George looked away from Dream with a sad look and his heart fell.

“I-“

George was pulling away. He didn’t reciprocate his feelings. He’d just ruined their dynamic and George would never want to speak with him again. This would ruin everything. What had he done?!

Dream pinched his lips as his throat clogged up. No. This was what was best.

This was what he wanted.

He backed away from George, eyes once again refusing to meet his eyes.

“Wait-“ George began to protest weakly.

“It’s fine.” Dream interrupted, the world blurring again. “I get it.” He shook his head with a mirthless laugh.

“No, Dream…”

The tears were falling again and he just felt so _stupid_ and embarrassed. _This was best_ , he reminded himself, _This is what he wanted._

Another piece of him chipped off and cracked.

“It’s fine.” He smiled weakly and turned to leave.

This was fine. He would be ok. This would rid him of the guilt. It the final curtain call and he would be able to do whatever he wished without feeling broken and lost. He could kill and break anyone who got in his way and not feel a thing.

He could already feel the darkness seeping in around him again. Encompassing him like an old friend. Whispering things he couldn’t begin to fathom yet. Coaxing him. Begging him to move on with his plans.

Cooing and taunting him to break someone else’s spirit. To leave Tommy broken on the floor of his tattered and musty tent.

To bring back that spark of death and decay that lingers dormant in the back of Technoblade’s mind.

Georges hand latched onto his hand for the second time today.

Dream turned to look at him.

George was frowning deeply, “I said _wait._ ” He said, tone hard.

Dream swallowed.

The darkness fled, and he was left with George. Light he could only ever dream of touching, tingling his fingertips and traveling the length of his arm like armour.

He was so doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious this chapter and next chapter. BUT THE THIRD ONE. Oh BOY. GOOD LUCK.


End file.
